zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon (Twilight Princess)
Ganon, also known as Dark Beast Ganon, is a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He appears as a Twilight hog. He has a weak spot where the Ancient Sages struck him with the Execution Sword, which appears as a glowing wound across his stomach area. Story Having been defeated by Link while possessing Princess Zelda in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf appears to be defeated, and Zelda's soul is returned to her body. After a brief reunion, Ganondorf suddenly manifests himself as a huge flaming head, the same form he took when he first appeared to Zant. Within seconds, Ganondorf transforms into a behemoth boar-like creature known as Ganon. He erects a magical barrier to prevent Zelda from intervening and attacks Link, who utilizes his own beast form to defeat Ganon. Battle thumb|325px|left|Ganon Battle Phase 1 When the battle starts, Ganon will run around the room for a time and then turn to charge Link. Link must use the Hero's Bow and aim for the glowing jewel on his forehead, or he can smash Ganon's head with the Ball and Chain. He can also fight as Wolf Link and overturn Ganon by having Midna turn her hair into a hand to knock him over, in a similar manner to stopping charging goats or Gorons. As a result of any method, Ganon is knocked over, and Link can either turn into Wolf Link and attack or use the Master Sword to damage the evil beast. Link is to repeat the process until Ganon initiates phase 2. Phase 2 Next, Ganon will warp out of the room and summon red Twilight portals, which fade a few seconds after appearing. One of the portals remains longer than the others and turns blue; Ganon emerges from this portal and charges Link. Again, the jewel in Ganon's head must be shot with the Hero's Bow, struck with the Ball and Chain or overturned by Midna in order to stun him and expose his wound to Link's attacks. Occasionally, Ganon will instead materialize above Link in an attempt to crush him — to evade this attack, Link must run away as Ganon's shadow appears overhead. Phase 3 In order to defeat Ganon, Link must listen to Midna's advice. During the third phase, whenever Link shoots an arrow at an oncoming Ganon, he will vanish and reappear. Now Ganon is fought using the Wolf Link method and no other method will work. As stated before, Link must transform into a wolf, and when Ganon charges towards Link, the A button must be pressed at precisely the right moment. By tilting the control stick, Link and Midna will turn Ganon on his side. Link must then attack the same weak point as before using either of the previous attack methods. Link repeats this strategy until Ganon is defeated, and then he will face Ganondorf on horseback. It should be noted that Wolf Link can be used for all three phases by using the same technique from phase 3 each time. This saves the time it would take transforming between Link and Wolf Link. It should also be noted that at any time during this battle, it is possible for Link to obtain a fairy in a pot directly to the right of the initial entrance to this chamber. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses